Off the Wall
by SinisteRRRsAngel
Summary: KuramaxOC "I would apologize for crashing into you, but I am afraid I don't like you enough." - "Then it appears we have reached a stalemate." Life always seemed to wait for her to challenge it. Little did she know that, once she did, she would get dragged into a world of talking babies, a girly fox, sadistic demons, and just pure idiots that don't know how to stay out of trouble.
1. Insanity Travels in Packs

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ITS CHARACTERS…I just stalk Kurama at school and keep thinking "I'd tap that."**

**A/N: Special thanks to pourquoibella for beta reading. I couldn't have done this without you! :)**

**~…~ **

_I never knew what love was, but I always imagined it was like that feeling you get when a waiter at a local restaurant arrives with your order. I always thought about what it would be like- especially what it would feel like. I would create a scenario and run through it over and over in my mind, changing the outcome slightly each time, but in the end, I never expected it to ever happen, because love is something that happens to other people, not to me._

**_~…~ _**

**Off the Wall**

**Chapter 1: Insanity Travels in Packs **

Black beady eyes stared in abhorrence at the blob of messy chest nut hair sprawled carelessly across the desk situated at the back of the class room. The wrinkles lining the elder woman's face creased further in distaste as she fixed her miniscule glasses with her boney index finger. She cleared her throat in an authoritative manner as the small clank of her scarlet heels resounded across the quiet classroom. She loomed over the meager girl currently drooling on her test paper as she tried, in the most futile effort, to control her increasing anger. The snickering of the nearby girls danced into her ear drums, mocking her very existence, as she shot them a dirty look before returning her attention to the sleeping child.

"It's only the first week of school and she is at it again…." One of the girls, sitting directly behind the sleeping neighbor, exhaled in disgust as she turned to loudly converse with her classmates, who ardently agreed.

"Why does she even bother coming to school at all?" Another added shamelessly as they glared daggers at the unconscious fifteen year old girl in front of them, "I swear, how the hell did she even get into this school? For crying out loud, she sleeps through most of it!"

The two girls shrunk back as their equally pitiful neighbor joined in the conversation, "Hey, cut her some slack. She is sick."

"Pfff, yeah, mentally," They scoffed in unison as their screeching giggles whispered across the silent classroom.

The elder teacher curled her fist in contempt as she once again cleared her throat, "Ahem."

She received no response. Her posture straightened out in animosity as she held her chin up for another attempt to gain the unconscious woman's attention, "Ahem!"

Not even a twitch.

The teacher's face fumed in rage as she slammed her meaty fist against the hard wood desk before wailing resonantly, "**Ahem!** Etsuko Miharu, now is not the time to be sleeping in class!"

The petite, runty girl violently twitched against the teachers hardened shrills. Small, dainty arms threw themselves up in fright as she collapsed off the comfort of the desk and onto the chilled tile floor. The loud laughs of her female classmates resounded behind her at the girl's jolting reaction. "How lame," They purposely snickered loudly knowing that the puny girl could hear them now that she was wide awake.

The petite girl didn't even so much as stir at their comments, much to their annoyance. She sleepily rubbed her eyes, opening them to reveal a dull grey with a colorful kaleidoscope of blue. The said 'Miharu' parted her thin chapped lips to let out a small, groggy yawn as she stretched languidly. She halted when she noticed she was staring at that grotesque scarlet that she had grown to hate. Her gaze impassively strolled up to meet the reddened, angered face of her teacher. _I'm in school…perfect…_ "Oh, it's just _you_ Sakata- sensei. What did I miss?" Miharu replied in monotone as she once again situated herself comfortably in her seat.

Miharu inattentively placed her cheek against the palm of her hand as she stared robotically at the gaunt elder woman's perturbed expression. She was hoping she wouldn't wake up. She was enjoying her dream that consisted of a duck walking up to a lemonade stand and not being able to get some grapes. In fact, she inwardly wished _she_ was the man at the lemonade stand and Life was the duck. She wanted Life to just 'waddle away~'

Sakata-sensei seemed taken aback at the child's lackadaisical response. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she held up a paper in front of Miharu, currently dripping in drool, "You got 20 points on your science exam, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Miharu stared blankly at the big red ink blob that spelled 'failure' and pointed an accusing finger at the paper in apathy before replying, "…You seriously woke me up for _that_? A 20…how delightful." Delightful indeed. When was the old hag going to realize that she didn't care about grades? Miharu let out a soft sigh as the woman took in a deep breath and prepared for the lecture to come.

This was a common reoccurrence in her life. Miharu had eventually gotten used to the long tedious speeches teachers would give her about 'having a future' and the 'importance of school,' but none of that mattered to Miharu. She just wanted to get home and escape the world by sleeping. Her happy place was under her Egyptian cotton blankets and her best friend was her firm white mattress. Sad wasn't it? But one learns to love it.

She gazed lazily at the teacher in front of her as she rubbed her aching pale arms. Why did her body have to ache so much once she woke up? She inwardly grimaced at the pain that jolted through her. She was sure she wouldn't be able to walk for a few mintues. It was usually what happened after she woke up. Her body would involuntarily twitch or cramp and the muscles in her face automatically drooped. This was the result of being narcoleptic. The spontaneous sleeping moments? She loved them. The aching that followed?…Eh, not so much.

Sakata-sensei waved her arms comically in front of the child as she demonstrated to the passing grades posted on the chalk board before adding vehemently, "No, it is not 'delightful'. You are in Meiou High, young lady. We value academics and expect our students to perform exemplary in every subject. So, I suggest you get out of your dream world and start caring about your grades."

"Oh, I could care if I wanted to, but that requires feelings and effort…neither of which I have," Thin chapped lips quirked in a teasing smile as the teacher stomped her foot in defeat. Sakata- sensei was about to start an argument that she would inevitably lose. You see, Miharu **always** had the last word in any argument. Anything anyone else said after that was the beginning of a new argument. It was a never ending cycle until the enemy shut up, but…

…Sakata-sensei wasn't one to give up that easily.

"Where is your book?" The teacher placed her hands on her hips dominantly as she raised a quizzical brow at the girl currently patting down her frizzy chestnut brown mane.

"At home," Miharu replied in a clipped tone as she grunted in frustration, giving up on fixing her hair.

"And what is it doing there? It should be in school with you and opened to the page in which we are covering."

"As you can see, it _obviously _isn't with me. Since it's roughly around noon, my book should be in my room, throwing a silent party, and having more fun than me…" Miharu stated blandly as she slouched lazily in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest in a stubborn fashion.

"And where is your pencil?" The teacher pushed further as her cheeks slowly started to rouge in anger. She had a feeling she wasn't going to win this one again.

"Certainly not in my hand," Miharu stated matter-of-factly as she quirked a smirk.

"Etsuko Miharu, how many times must I tell you to come to class prepared?" Wrinkled lips pursed in annoyance as she rubbed her temples in distress. She regretted the day Etsuko Miharu ever stepped foot into her classroom.

"Well, once would suffice, but you don't seem to understand that no matter how many times you do say it, I still won't listen." Miharu stated haughtily and let out a faint chuckle as Sakata-sensei opened her mouth to retort and, after a few fleeting moments, closed her mouth in defeat. Checkmate.

Without another word, the teacher pouted and looked down at the stack of papers in her arms. Her eyes lit up in admiration at the next name in the stack, "Minamino Shuichi," She called out proudly while ignoring the loud squeals of girls in the classroom, "You, unlike _some_ people, scored 100 points on the science exam. Good job! Why don't you make friends with the boy, Etsuko? You might learn a thing or two about responsibility."

"He's so amazing! Minamino-kun is great at everything!"

"He's so cool!"

"We love you, Minamino-kun!"

Miharu cringed at their afflicting shrieks that filled the room. She huffed plainly while blowing her long side bangs out of her pale face as she responded indignantly, "Hn, I don't need help from a boy who looks like he got b*tched slapped with Barbie's beauty. And for your information, I tried to be responsible once. It eventually got boring, so I went back to being reckless. It makes life a lot more interesting."

Void crystal emerald orbs lit up in interest as they reluctantly tore themselves from the book that they were previously fixated on. He forcibly quirked a tiny pleasing smile at his teacher that was currently flaunting over his excellence in academics before his gaze turned to the woman who had slammed her face into the book on her desk.

Her words meant little to him, as usual. In truth, he found it intriguing that she was one of the handful of women in this school that didn't fall head over heels for him. She was just good at hiding her feelings, he concluded, but even he couldn't properly convince himself. He stared disinterestedly at her frail, pale, resplendent form and noted how her body tensed in pain. The smile previously on his lips faltered as doubt came into his thoughts. Something about that woman wasn't right. She could hardly be considered _normal_ if she did not take an interest in him, but that was beside the point. It was as if whenever Shuichi stepped into the room, her body shut off and her narcolepsy would kick in rather strongly depending on their proximity. However, he had noticed that whenever she wasn't around him, or at a long distance, it was as if she didn't suffer from any illness at all.

Shuichi's jaw tightened when the girl halted and turned to face him, her impassive ineludible grey orbs clashing with his calculating treasure emerald. He quickly lowered his gaze on to his book, trying to shake off the electrical feeling that seemed to course through his veins. It was as if every minute he spent in the room with her, his body was growing weaker with each breath she took…almost like she was sucking the life out of him.

* * *

Miharu clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth impatiently as she stuffed her school work in her locker. She couldn't hold back the ardent desire to bolt out of the school gates and never return. Her day had rolled through its usual commonplace routine. She went to class, fell asleep, said something witty, and got kicked out. It was just another perfect day in the life of no-good Etsuko Miharu - absolutely riveting.

She slammed the locker shut in a moment of pure frustration as she fixed her bag on her shoulder and proceeded solemnly down the hall. She had stalled at her locker until the crowds cleared. Miharu was the type of person to try anything to avoid human contact. It wasn't that she was anti-social…

She just hated people.

"I don't get nearly enough credit for managing not to kill every single one of these people…" Miharu muttered dryly as she took longer strides to escape the prison she ultimately despised. Her messy, long curly hair fell loosely over her shoulders as the faint hallway breeze floated under. She added a little bounce into her step as her feet grew jittery. She couldn't hold back the temptation. Her feet involuntary moved forward as she darted briskly down the hall. She skidded across the corner, the black soles of her shoes creating skid marks on the purity of the porcelain tile. She parted her mouth to let out a faint chuckle until she ran head long into what she was sure was a brick wall. "Oof!" The momentum of the hit propelled the tiny girl back as she skidded gracefully on her butt across the floor as if it were a thin piece of ice.

"Sweet son of a motherless goat!" She wailed blatantly as she clutched her head in pain trying to ignore the excruciating stab running through her scalp. She cringed her teeth as her muscles tightened beneath her. It felt as if a wave of sleep came over her, threatening to take her. She squinted under her bangs glaring harshly at the boy on the floor. _Why the hell did it have to be him of all people? _"Hey pretty boy, watch it next time," Miharu replied harshly as she struggled to her feet, staggering with each step. Her muscles felt strangely weak all of a sudden.

"As I recall, you were the one that ran into me," Shuichi let out a ragged sigh as he clutched his head, trying to relieve the impact of the collision. In truth, he had been in a hurry as well. After meeting the Spirit Detective himself, Shuichi slowly conducted a plan that could potentially save him from harsh punishment as well as save his mother. But if he was to catch the boy in time, he had to hurry.

Miharu patted down her dirtied maroon skirt as she blew her bangs out of her face before replying nonchalantly, "Well I would apologize for crashing into you, but I am afraid I don't nearly like you enough." She curled her lips into a taunting smirk at the boy frowning in front of her. It astonished her that he was even frowning, since he rarely did anything besides smile. His smiles always seemed forced, but unlike her, at least he tried to be presentable. Miharu envied him. She envied the way he could easily put on a mask to make people like him while she put on a mask to drive people away. Miharu anxiously glanced down at her feet that were buckling beneath her. _Why do I feel so weak?_

"Then it appears we have reached a stalemate," He replied calmly as the frown on his face seemed to fade into a small smile. His eyes lit up in poorly concealed amusement as they examined the way her body tensed and noted the fatigue that suddenly took over her.

"Oooh, that really hurt my feelings. Let me go cry about it for a few hours," Miharu retorted icily as she fixed the bag situated on her shoulder and tried to get her feet to move under her, but failed miserably. It was as if she was tied to that very spot.

"What are the chances of you ever apologizing first?" Shuichi bent over to pick up his books, halting in amazement when her weak pale hand became visible in front of him. He looked up to see the girl on her knees stacking up his fallen papers before she held them out in front of her harshly. _Not so heartless when you're alone with someone… _

"Cloudy with a chance of never," There was a mocking gentleness in her tone as her sly smirk unconsciously spread into a reluctant smile. Shuichi hesitantly took the papers as they stared in silence for a while - each lost in their own thoughts. Miharu was inwardly cursing at her face muscles for betraying her like that. She jolted to her feet as she tried to fight the pink tint from making its way to her cheeks.

Shuichi stood up, observing her slouched over posture before his smile creased into a displeased scowl. She always became so weak when she was around him. His glacial eyes broke off her form as they bore into her quizzical grey before valiantly replying, "Did I do something to deserve such hatred?"

Miharu stealthily made her way around the idle boy as she let out a slight wave before retreating past him. "Yes, you were born. Later, pretty bo-,"

The world seemed to cease spinning at the event that took place in that second.

It was astronomically astonishing in one way and extremely terrifying in the next.

Their hands had brushed and, at that moment, a jolt of electricity spread through them. Miharu wildly stared in awe at the relief that took over her body. The moment her hand had made contact with his, all pain in her muscles and all sleepiness vanished. Shuichi, however, felt entirely opposite. The moment their skin had brushed, he felt weak - almost as if his body was consumed in pain. It was the exact same feeling he felt after being locked in a classroom with her for most of the period.

The air around them grew stifling and uneasy as they both unconsciously glared at each other. Shuichi's eyes darkened in suspicion as they narrowed into menacing slits. He had turned on the defensive as his gaze bore into her, evaluating her every move. The demonic side of him was already prepared to attack.

Miharu rubbed her temple trying to relieve the pounding consuming her head. She felt heat coursing through her like wild fire as she unconsciously took a step back at the boy's vindictive and merciless stare. For the first time in her life, she felt frightened. The boy in front of her was not Minamino Shuichi, but something less human.

Shuichi wearily eyed the woman's retreating figure as he stared at his pale porcelain skin where her hand had brushed. There, on the back of his hand, laid a faint red mark of charred skin. He fisted his hands in aversion as he followed suit. The spirit detective…

…would have to wait.

* * *

The light sweat of the warm season dripped lazily down his tan skin as his rough pants echoed across the barren back road. He gritted his teeth in malignance as he increased his bolting pace. His punk pompadour hair bounced flightily with each heavy foot step he took as his narrowed caramel eyes darted sprightly across the road until they locked onto his target. "Urameshi!" He bellowed piercingly as he lunged forward with renewed vigor only to be knocked down by a sharp punch to his long slender nose.

"Hey Kuwabara, are you here for your daily beating session or just here to waste the air meant for people worth living?" Yusuke retorted loftily as he cracked that infamous half smirk, rubbing his fist to wipe off the idiotic oaf's blood that had shamelessly stained it.

Kuwabara flinched as the air pierced through his nostrils, stinging the tender skin as crimson liquid made its descent. The fierce wind that was present didn't make the situation any better. Instead, it blew the blood that came out of his now broken nose all over his face and uniform. He ignored the excruciating pain in order to bolster his manliness. "Oh, shut it, Urameshi! You cheated last time!"

Yusuke cracked his knuckles impatiently as he glanced at the spirit detective item tied securely to his wrist. The compass had already locked on its target and he was running out of time. _No telling how many more souls that d*ck is going to eat. Sh*t! Kuwabara seriously has bad timing. Life just loves screwing up my day. _"Look, I'd love to kick your ass, you flock of seagulls, but I'm kind of busy at the moment."_ Yeah, busy chasing down a giant soul eating freak. _

Kuwabara fisted his meaty hands in anger as he pointed a threatening finger at the boy in a green uniform before him, "I'm not letting you go until we duke it out right now!"

Yusuke sighed in defeat as he moved his head side to side, the faint cracking reaching Kuwabara's ears. Yusuke smirked insolently as he advanced forward, fist at the ready, before yelling vigorously, "Fine, but hurry up and faint this time! I have better things to do!"

_Let the blood bath ensue. _

* * *

"Was that your boyfriend, Onee-san?~" A boy with light brown chestnut hair skipped merrily beside the robotic woman as he poked her teasingly. He shrank back in fear from her vindictive glare before she carelessly rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ichiru, every boy I know is my boyfriend..." Every single word that came out of Miharu's mouth dripped in sarcasm. She tried, failingly, to hide the smile that grazed her lips as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the thirteen year old boy beside her. Unlike Miharu, enthusiasm was always present in her younger brother's cobalt blue eyes. Ichiru shared many characteristics with his sister. He had the same pale skin with a lovely sun glow that obscured it, but unlike his sister, he didn't look sickly. Like Miharu, he had sandy caramel brown hair that curled slightly at the ends and never seemed to stay in place. He had the same child like angular face, with narrow aristocratic eyes contrasting it. Not only did he have the same thin pastel lips as his sister, but the words that escaped them were similar as well. Ichiru was no Debbie Downer, but he certainly wasn't a positive fella either. It was a trait that they both shared.

"Well, aren't you the Mona Lisa of intellectual debate," Ichiru responded sarcastically as he tucked his arms behind his head while falling into step by her side. "Why do you hate him so much anyway?" Ichiru raised a quizzical brow at the woman who froze on to spot at his unexpected question.

"…I hate anything that's prettier than me," Miharu hesitantly responded as she rubbed the goose bumps that started to slowly dominate her skin. She wanted to forget the event that just took place moments before. Minamino Shuichi was the last person she wanted to think about right now.

"Miharu, the world is prettier than you," Ichiru pointed out only to get slapped on the shoulder. "Itai!"

"My point exactly. I hate the world," Miharu smirked at her brother's pained screams.

"Well I guess that's okay since the world hates you."

"You're just asking to get punched aren't you?" Miharu violently pulled her brother into a choke hold as she noogied his scalp.

"Geez, it's a joke not a d*ck, don't take it so hard," Ichiru cried out as he rubbed his newly abused noggin.

"Oh, shut it you little insect." Miharu unceremoniously let her brother go, causing him to skid face first in the dirt, and stepped over his back, proceeding down the back road, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry…" A mischievous smirk grazed Ichiru's lips as he pushed his sister forward before screaming, "…but I know you want some Minamino Shuichi for dinner!"

Miharu's face blanched in disbelief as a killer intent came over her. She clenched her jaw tightly as she darted after her brother who was running down the road, screaming like there was no tomorrow. "Come back here! I just want to punch you!"

Miharu lunged at her brother as she tackled him to the floor, choking the miserable boy gagging in her grasp, "Ite! Ite! I give! I give!" Ichiru struggled out as he tried to crawl away only to have his curly hair fisted in her hands and yanked back, "Someone save me from the wicked witch!" They rolled down the hill toward the glistening stream nearby, tearing down the roses in their path until Miharu halted seeing a puddle of crimson blood staining the dark earth.

She followed the trail until she spotted a beaten pulp by the river side. She cringed in disgust as she walked up to the boy leaning over his side. Ichiru poked the unconscious boy with the tip of his shoe and looked questioningly up at his older sibling, "Ew, what the hell is that thing?"

Miharu scratched the back of her head as she rolled the boy over with the tip of her shoe and nearly gagged when she saw his oh-so-beautiful face, "I'm just going out on a limb here, but I think that's a boy…an ugly boy…"

"Is it dead?" Ichiru pinched the bridge of his nose, sickened with the metallic scent that filled is nostrils. "Poke it with a stick."

Miharu paid no heed to her brother as she kicked back her leg gaining enough momentum until it met the fallen boy's side, "Hey, you walking ball sac, you okay?"

"Gwah!" She fell back in fright as the boy shot up to his feet within a second, knocking her roughly down against the freshly cut grass.

His well-built muscular frame twitched angrily as his beady liquid brown orbs quickly examined his surroundings. Failing to spot the culprit, he sprinted like an Olympian sprinter down the dirt road yelling at the top of his lungs, "Get back here Urameshi! That wasn't a fair fight! I tripped!"

Miharu sweat dropped as she let out a flustered laugh before she glanced down at her sibling, "Well looks like he's fine…"

"….This town…is weird."

She sighed softly, "I couldn't agree with you more…"

* * *

Thin, bruised fingers rummaged steadily through her brown leather bag as she fisted the change in her hand, setting it carelessly onto the counter top. Her imperial, classic cerulean orbs narrowed impatiently at the woman counting the change, currently chewing on gum like a hungry cow. Miharu's lips fell into a tight thin line, only confirming her annoyance with the woman as she took the receipt and shoved it into her bag.

She nodded a thank you as she picked up the files in her hands and made her way to the door while pushing herself through a tightly packed crowd. She walked up to a pay phone situated at the corner of the library and instantly dialed after inserting some change. She waited for the receiver to clink until she heard his jaunty laughter, "Hello, this is the Etsuko office~"

"Hey dad…" Miharu flinched when she heard his concerned squeal.

"Etsuko Miharu! I told you to call me when you got out of school young lady!" His gruff joyous voice scolded through the end of the phone as Miharu distanced it a good two feet from her ear and could still hear him screaming.

"Comb your beard old man! I was busy picking up your freaking work anyway," Miharu seethed as she stomped her foot stubbornly into the ground.

"Miharu, that is no way to talk to your father," His voice grew cold and firm as Miharu impassively sighed.

"Sorry." She wasn't. "How's New York?"

Miharu's father was a business man, a successful business man, who had grown a powerful reputation throughout Japan. His business had eventually traveled overseas through his hard work and dauntless efforts. Currently, he was in New York undergoing a business meeting to make sure everything was in check. No, Miharu wasn't some snobby rich kid, but she was well off. Her father, despite having a enormous amount of money, was quite the penny pincher, so Miharu never expected him to splurge. He only brought necessities and diminished all temptation to buying things that were not needed. So, they lived a rather normal, fake middle class life.

"Well…New York-ish? How was school?" He retorted.

"Eh, school-ish…" Miharu shrugged apathetically.

"Meet any cute boys?"

"I met boys…I am still working on the cute thing," Miharu smirked as she heard him choke on his coffee. Even the old man wasn't used to her bluntness. Miharu and her father were never particularly close. He was always off on business trips, but they still kept in touch when the time called for it. At least he tried to continue a relationship with his kids, rather than just leaving them to fend for themselves.

"Good. I would probably end up murdering them anyway. How are your grades?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? I'm doing fine dad and so is Ichiru," Miharu was slowly growing impatient. She was never one to converse in lengthy conversations. She despised talking with great intensity. More specifically, she hated talking to her father. He was an enormous, built, and scary man who contained a mother's nature. Ever had one of those dads? It was positively revolting.

"That's good. That's good. I miss you, Miharu… It's so hard to cook for myself when it's a woman who is supposed to belong in the kitchen." His lips curled into a mischievous smirk as he was sure he could feel her face redden in anger at his bias response.

"Oh Fuc-," Miharu stopped mid sentence as her gaze strolled over to the bench in which her younger brother was previously sitting at. Looming over the smaller boy was a large giant of a man. His muscles protruded from his green shirt as he bent over the smaller boy who bravely held his ground. There, in Ichiru's grasp, was a small glowing ball. Miharu tilted her head in bewilderment as she breathily responded to her dad calling out her name, "Hey dad, I'll call you when I get home….Something's up."

"Wait, Miharu, there is something I need to-," She hung up the phone as she stepped away from the phone booth, making her way cautiously to her brother's side. His beady malicious black eyes bore into the younger boy beaming at him as he held up the ball.

"You dropped this, aren't you a little old to be playing ball?" Ichiru couldn't ignore the trembling sensation that took over his body as the man's glistening sharp teeth became visible behind his devilish smirk.

"Cute kid. You don't mind being my dinner tonight, do you?" Before Ichiru could question the grey skinned man, his eyes rolled into his scalp as a small last fleeting gasp escaped his lips. He fell forward onto the floor, falling limply against the chill pavement as the ball in his petite fingers rolled into the man's grasp.

Miharu felt her blood run could as she watched her brother fall limply to the floor. She ran at a splitting speed to his side as she tried to shake him awake. "Ichiru! Wake up!" Her face was worry stricken as the crowd surrounded them. She started to feel a convulsing pain in her chest as she heard his murderous devilish laughter bang against her ear drums.

Her wild, angered eyes darted across the opening of the crowd spotting the man carelessly walking away. She cursed under her breath as she struggled to get up to her feet. The sleepiness slowly took over her body, but she tried to resist it as she advanced after the man while letting hatred consume her.

_What the hell is going on? Come on stupid ass! Move! _She mentally cursed at her pale weakened legs as she fell forward, stumbling onto all fours as her knees scraped painfully against the pavement - leaving a large streak of blood. Due to her illness, she couldn't run long distances without being drained by fatigue. She hated that sporadically her narcolepsy would kick in and she would be tempted to fall into a short slumber.

She winced in pain as the blood slowly trickled down her legs and limped forward until she was on her feet again. She followed the man into the barren forest opening a little ways down the road. She lunged forward as she threw a weak punch to greet his torso. "You asshole! What did you do to Ichiru?!" She shrilled meekly as she blinked away the burning sting that took over her reddened eyes.

"What's this, do you want to be my dinner too? It must be my lucky day," His revolting icy laugh resounded across the park as he noticed her open palm preparing to swing at his face. "Hn, pathetic humans…" His colossal hand instinctively grabbed her wrist until he let out a sharp agonizing scream at the event that took place.

Miharu grunted painfully as her head slammed against the roughness of a nearby tree trunk. She felt the crimson currency of vengeance drip soothingly down the back of her scalp as her vision became blurry. Shadows danced around in front of her as she collapsed on her stomach, the weakness in her knees had once again vanished at his touch, but she couldn't ignore the stabbing in her lungs that followed. She heaved up blood in dry coughs as a rough kick greeted her stomach. "You b*tch!" Gouki waved his hand in pain as his tiny slits glared at the large charred skin now dominating the palm of his hand.

Miharu dangled helplessly in his grasp as she tried to ignore the wildfire burning her insides from the strange, suffocating air filling up her lungs. Her usual impassive eyes drowned in fear as anguish cascaded down her cerulean orbs. Through her blurred vision of incomprehensible shadows she saw his razor sharp, shark like teeth glistening in the afternoon sun. The man in front of her now had a grotesque scarlet skin with small horns multiplying atop his disturbed mane. She shrunk her body against the tree that was currently behind her, still unable to get out of his grasp. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to melt into the tree. _It wasn't working._

Her cloudy eyes widened, horror struck, as he opened his large mouth that looked like it could swallow enormous mountains if it wanted to. She couldn't comprehend what this _thing_ before her was.

This…

This was boarder line crazy.

No - scratch that.

**This** was off the wall insane.

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, I guess you can say this story is my experiment in me TRYING not to write some cliché story. I am tired of seeing KuramaxOCs with a Kitsune or a Femme Fatale. I think we need alittle more diversity in the YYH section. So I present to you my OC. I hope you enjoy her and her witty comments. Please review, follow, or favorite. If you don't like this story then hey, no one is forcing you to be here. And sorry that I keep publishing stories and deleting them. I wasn't satisfied with them so I tried a different approach and I love Miharu a lot more so I am sticking with this story. Cross my heart.**

**To any of you who got my Duck song reference then you are awesome. Those of you that didn't, you seriously need to youtube it.**

Preview** - **

Table for Three

**"You humans are so pathetic and tiny."**

**"I think we are bite sized for your convenience."**

_"Damn, you have been out for four days and you still look like hammered sh*t."_

_"Actually, I think she looks pretty good for someone who tripped over a potato."_

"Don't fret, Yusuke. I'm sure she is really nice once you get to know her."

"Riiight. I think that is code for 'she's a b*tch, but you'll get used to her."


	2. Table for Three

**A/N: **I would like to thank all those alerts and favorites. It made my tiny heart grow a few more inches XP. **Special thanks to stuckXrunningXupXthatXhill, CeresMaria, Zora and Phoenix, demee, Shadow Realm Triforce, , AnimeAmber, Pourquoibella, ChinaDang, TranquilUtopia, Shush Love, Mikila94, mrsbeggins, Moonlight1ify, Damaged Forest Spirit, Kiterious, Anon, Ali (for both reviews), Crazy Anime Chick since 1993, Wiwi, TheChosenOne1889, Lost in Thought, Guest, Missmindful, and XxSilenceinDeathxX for reviewing.** Did I get everyone? You guys kick ass!

Special Thanks to **pourquoibella** and **Secret29** for beta reading this chapter.

******~...~**

**Off the Wall**

**Chapter 2: Table for Three**

_Ever wonder how much a human life is worth? I guess you could say, at that moment, my life was worth a Kid's Meal._

Bewildered, horror struck eyes widened when seeing his hell forged, claw-like teeth reign down on her. She tried, albeit failingly, to wiggle out of his iron grip clasped onto the edge of her uniform collar. Her feet dangled motionlessly off the ground as her hands pressed awkwardly behind her back. She stayed in his clutches like an old, worn rag doll that was about to be torn to shreds by some oversized, malicious _thing_. There was an irritable humming resounding inside her head, a loud piercing hum that penetrated her brain - much like the fire alarms at her school. Her impaired vision fluctuated with the lights and colors around her. One moment she was able to see the monster, and the next moment she could only see shadows wildly moving about.

Miharu's fingers twitched violently as pure pain coursed its way through her blood. She slowly started to feel weak. Before, when Gouki had instinctively grabbed her wrist, all the pain had vanished. She didn't feel ill anymore, but within a few seconds, her illness slammed down on her frail body like a ton of bricks. An eternal slumber was slowly threatening to take over her, but she tried to fight it. She tried to hold on for Ichiru's sake.

Miharu could care less about dying. However, if she was going to die, she wanted to ensure Ichiru was safe. This situation was odd enough. Miharu always imagined dying of old age or miraculously getting hit by bus, but she never imagined that she would be a giant monster's dinner. That wasn't exactly her preference either. Somehow, Miharu preferred being hit by a bus to being eaten alive. Yes—being hit by a bus sounded a lot more peaceful.

Weren't people supposed to replay memories in their minds when they died? Miharu certainly wasn't doing anything of the sort. She couldn't even see any light at the end of the tunnel either. All she saw was a vast oblivion of darkness. And if she were to enter that oblivion, she knew she would be welcomed by churning stomach acid.

Miharu clenched her eyes tightly shut as she prepared to snap in half by his steel-like jaws. "Do you have any last requests, human?" His baneful voice called out to her.

Miharu cringed when she smelled the putrid stench of dead carcass that dripped from his mouth, _Yeah, please use a breath mint. _She wiggled helplessly in his grasp as she tried to free her arms from her back. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut. Come on, she was about to be eaten for crying out loud, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to retort.

"Yeah, I have a suggestion," She struggled out valiantly, "It's called 'don't eat me."

"I don't think I will be able to take that one under consideration, little girl. Your fear is delicious," Gouki laughed wholeheartedly as he once again opened his mouth in order to swallow her whole.

She decided to have a little fun with Gouki. If she was going to die, she thought it would be better to be knocking on death's door with a smile on her face. A smug smile spread across her lips as she asked evenly, "What, no Ketchup?"

"You are starting to get on my nerves, kid." Gouki devilishly smirked as she cried out in pain when he slammed her back mightily against the rough bark behind her.

Miharu let out a strained cough as she managed to get her hands free from behind her back. She looked up at Gouki and tried her best to hide the fear in her eyes. "Yeah, I have that effect on people," Her voice quivered.

"You humans are so pathetic and tiny," Gouki sinisterly teased. He was unaware that her hands were no longer pinned.

"I think we are bite sized for your convenience," Miharu sarcastically commented.

She glared viciously at his grip on her collar as she recalled the event that happened moments before when he instinctively grabbed her wrist. She thought about her options. Either she could try it again to see what happens or she could be a nice juicy meal.

She shut her eyes tightly as she brought her hands up to touch his, _Well, here goes nothing!_ As their skin made contact with each other, Miharu winced when she heard Gouki's piercing roar that almost made her ears bleed. She wailed blatantly as she hurled into a neighboring tree at the opposite end of the forest opening. She rolled onto her back and tried to calm her rapid breathing. Miharu sat up and blinked in bewilderment. She felt nothing—no pain what so ever. It was the exact same bolstering feeling that she had gotten when she touched Shuichi a few hours before.

She looked towards Gouki warily as he yelled at the excruciating pain coursing through him. He glared in perplexity at the large patch of chard skin now covering each wrist. _How is this even possible!? A Kyūkonki's skin is indestructible!_

Gouki stared wide eyed at the woman who was scurrying to her feet and was now darting away from the forest opening. He clenched his fist tightly in aversion as he leaped with inhuman strength towards the fragile girl and created a vast crater in the floor when he landed in front of her. Miharu stumbled back as the debris from the mucky earth shot at her. She heaved up blood when Gouki's clawed feet made contact with her torso and sent her skidding, like a smooth pencil rolling on paper, across the grass.

She laid there, fear stricken, as Gouki took slow, menacing stomps towards her. However, just as Gouki was about to reach her side and smash her into the earth, a brave war cry resounded behind him. "Hey, glutton!" Gouki slowly turned at the insult in order to acknowledge the culprit's presence. But before he could fully turn around, a sharp punch greeted the side of his cheek, "Eat my fist!"

Gouki staggered back two feet as he glared daggers at his attacker. There, standing protectively in front of Miharu, stood a medium framed boy in a green jumpsuit. He had greasy ebony hair that was slicked back, large enthusiastic brown eyes that accompanied his small round face, a large cocky smirk plastered on his well-tanned skin, and an over inflated ego to accompany his well-built physique. From where Miharu could see, the boy looked genuinely shocked that his punch didn't even so much as leave a scratch on his victim.

Gouki let out a haughty laugh as he watched the boy in amusement, "Spirit Detective, what are you doing here? Have you come back to finally be my meal?"

The boy grinned widely from ear to ear as he cracked his knuckles tauntingly in front of the monster, "No, I came back because you ran away from our little date last time. I'm hurt that you started dinner without me. Allow me to retort!"

The aforementioned spirit detective launched forward towards the monster at a splitting speed. He confidently pulled back his fist and grinned cockily when it made contact with the monster's abdominal region. His eyes widened when the monster didn't even so much as stir at the attack. Gouki carelessly raised his hand and smacked the spirit detective back.

"Well, that was uncalled for," The young boy coughed out as he looked towards the girl who was groaning in agony. _Sh*t, I don't nearly get paid enough for this. No—wait a second. I don't get paid at all! Note to self; remind me to bring that problem up with binky breath if I get out of this alive._

The painful ringing in Miharu's head had returned. She struggled to get to her feet, but her weakened arms gave out beneath her and her face skid across the ground. Her body had started to feel drained. She clamped her brittle fingers against her temples, as the ring grew louder. Her vision became cloudy as she clawed the ground in order to move herself away from the battle. She tried her hardest to fight her narcolepsy, but to no avail. The world was spinning around her. The pounding fear in her head was consuming her slowly like that anticipation of waiting for a bomb to go off. Her muscles tensed tightly as an electric current of pain swallowed her whole. Her ebony lashes fluttered closed as the world left her. Muffled war cries and agonizing screams of pain were all she heard as everything went black.

And then, the darkness claimed her.

* * *

The clank of the soles of his shoes echoed strongly off the stucco walls secluding him as he made his way down the asphalt-paved street and into the city. His anxious glare darted spritely across the path as he skidded briefly around the corner. He had one thought dominating his mind. Without a doubt, he knew that Etsuko, Miharu was a psychic. As to what her ability was, he did not know. What he did know was that her ability had surfaced by an arbitrary series of events. However, one question remained, curiously probing the back of his mind. Was she a threat?

His deep crimson hair ruffled in the large gusts of wind as he skid to a halt, with the soles of his shoes breaking roughly against the pavement. He stared wildly about when he felt a sudden burst in demonic energy. He knew that energy. He let out a shaky breath as his teeth clenched tightly in animosity, "Gouki, why must you cause so much trouble?"

He quickly resumed his chase through the city while zooming by the crowded sidewalks. He stumbled occasionally as he pushed through the suffocating crowds, apologizing to whomever he accidently knocked over in his fervent pursuit. His gaze narrowed in on a large crowd surrounding the shopping district. He stared curiously at the group and cautiously pushed his way through when he heard the frantic murmurs of the businessmen and women surrounding a body.

"What happened to him? He just collapsed out of nowhere."

"Hurry up and call an ambulance!"

"He isn't breathing."

Shuichi stopped when he caught sight of the limp, lifeless body of a thirteen-year-old boy clattered across the pavement. The boy's resemblance to her was unmistakable. He had occasionally seen him wandering about the school grounds to look for his sister on most days.

Shuichi did not know what impelled him to do what he did in that moment. Guilt, he concluded. He knew that when he agreed to take on Hiei's plans that certain casualties would happen— especially when he discovered that a criminal as ruthless as Gouki was in on their plans as well, but he didn't expect something of this caliber. _Gouki will have to wait;_ Shuichi sighed in disdain kneeling onto the pavement, scooped the limp body of Ichiru into his arms, and ran full speed down the road while ignoring the protests of innocent bystanders.

The energy he sensed earlier belonged to Gouki, but there was another that was also unmistakable—the spirit detective. Shuichi mentally made note to track down Yusuke in order to discuss his ordeal and to return this troublesome child to the woman who seemed to be the only person invading his thoughts aside from his mother—Miharu.

* * *

Thoughts about the monster that just tried to rip her to shreds were swirling manically through Miharu's mind as she woke to the gentle ticking of her purple clock situated on a dark mahogany nightstand that lined the side of her bed. She tensed when her muscles pinched together painfully. It was then that she was able to process the Egyptian cotton blankets mounted securely over her lush form and tucked beneath her. Her nose crinkled in disgust as she tried to wiggle out of the blanket. She felt like someone had enclosed her inside a burrito.

The sweat grazing her body made her delicate bed sheets cling to her and refuse to release her. She moved uncomfortably against the firm mattress that made the soreness enveloping her muscles worse. Any other day, her mattress would have been a paradise—with its sturdy plush top and ability to adjust itself to fit a person's exact form—but not today. No—today Miharu's muscles needed a break from the firm cushion beneath her.

Miharu was then able to process an unfamiliar rose smell that inhabited the room. It was unusual to smell roses; they were not a normal scent to her room. Her room usually had a faint smell of coconut with an underlying mixture of vanilla. The billowing stench made Miharu stir. As she curiously opened one eye, and then the other, she couldn't help but notice the shadowy outline of her room. Her hands involuntarily clamped against the sides of her scalp as she tried to sit up.

"Ugh," Miharu grunted achingly as she propped her body up on her elbows with difficulty. She squinted at the shadow shuffling unsteadily beside her. Her impaired vision slowly cleared only to reveal the upright body of Minamino, Shuichi sitting on a purple cushioned chair to the right of the bed. His brow furrowed as he tore his gaze from the large book in his hands and directed it towards Miharu.

"It is nice to see you are finally awake," There was a hidden spitefulness in his tone as he shot Miharu a forced, but pleasant smile.

Miharu stared blankly at Shuichi before she curtly replied, "This is it. I have found it. I'm in hell." She coughed heavily as she lazily slid her legs off the edge of the bed. "I mean, why else would _you_ be here? This is obviously god's punishment for me. An eternity of staring at the face of the man I despise the most—how lovely."

Before Shuichi could open his mouth and calmly retort, the door smoothly creaked open to reveal Ichiru walking in with a grumpy Yusuke in tow.

"Damn, you have been out for four days and you still look like hammered sh*t," The boy placidly replied as he let out a groggy yawn.

"Yusuke, must you be so blunt?" Shuichi reprimanded hastily. He knew very well of the girl's short temper when it came to insults.

"Sorry, sorry. I meant to say you look like regular sh*t." Yusuke grinned toothily as he walked over to the bedside with Ichiru.

When Miharu spotted Ichiru, the scowl on her face vanished. She shot up instantly, ignoring the excruciating tightness of every single muscle in her body. She tried to push away the slumber that once again took over. Miharu legs wobbled beneath her as she reached her younger brother. He shrunk instantly against her ice-cold touch as she examined every curve and line of his body - half expecting the boy to be dead.

Her brow creased in puzzlement, _how can this be? He didn't have a pulse._ She directed her glare to the boy standing a little ways off from her bed—Yusuke. She remembered him. _But if he is here, then it couldn't have been just a dream. _She was called out of her thoughts when Ichiru smoothly wiped her hands off his shoulders.

"Actually, I think she looks pretty good for someone who tripped over a potato," Ichiru intruded as he pushed his petit frame onto the bed and shot his sister a questioning look.

Shuichi blinked in bewilderment before he turned to Yusuke and raised a quizzical brow at the pathetic story. He patiently replied, "She was unconscious for four days and that is the most reasonable excuse you could muster up?"

Yusuke raised his hands defensively before harshly retorting, "Hey, I don't make the best discussions when I am under pressure, okay?!"

"Yusuke, you could have at least -"

"Ladies, ladies, you are both very pretty," Miharu interrupted their tiny argument, "now would anyone mind telling me how the hell you both got into my house?"

She was growing impatient. Miharu was never one to wait for answers. In fact, she hated waiting. She expected people to tell her the truth about a situation then and there. Her foot tapped fiercely against the dark ash wood tiling against the floor as her arms expectantly crossed in front of her small chest.

Yusuke, as always, was the first to speak. He was starting to become infuriated because of her smugness. He sarcastically replied, "Well, there is this lovely invention called a door knob. You should try it sometime."

He smirked victoriously when he caught her heated glare boring into him. Shuichi, who was now cautiously standing by Yusuke's side, shook his head in disappointment. He inwardly knew this was not going to end well. Yusuke's temper would ruin his carefully laid out plan once it was put into play and Miharu's narrow-mindedness would ruin his attempts in carrying out the plan. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. To think he had to deal with this just after being pardoned from spirit world that same morning for his 'reasonable behavior.' He thought after he had saved his mother, that everything would be peaceful. That was until he met these two.

Yusuke grumbled under his breath when Shuichi nudged his side, "Yusuke, perhaps you should try coming on a little _less_ strong. Remember, we are guests and lucky to be welcomed in Etsuko-san's house," Shuichi calmly replied while ignoring Miharu's grumpy 'neither of you are welcome in my house, idiot.'

"Okay, okay," Yusuke swatted Shuichi's elbow away before he smugly seethed, "We are here because it's not like I could have taken you over to my house anyway. If Keiko were to see a girl-lying unconscious in my bed, she would murder me slowly, dance on my grave, and then go bury you alive out in the forest or something. So, in order to live another day, I had to come up with another plan. At first, I was just going to dump your sorry ass out in a dumpster or something so I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore. Lucky for you, I met Kur- I mean _Shuichi_ along the way and also your brother, who was with him at the time, and led us here."

"I see that this is about to get down and dirty," Ichiru laughed nervously as he sensed the murderous aura that Miharu was emitting.

He slowly slid off the bed and inched towards the door, "I'll just be waiting down stairs with Botan. Yusuke," Ichiru patted Yusuke's forearm, "good luck." And with that he darted out the door.

"Botan? There are more of you!?" Miharu furiously yelled in disbelief. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath before she pinched her nose in frustration. "You know what; I don't even want to know."

Miharu, using the furniture surrounding her, moved towards the door. Shuichi cautiously stepped a good two feet behind Yusuke. Truth be told, the only reason him and Yusuke had stayed around these four days at Miharu's place was to make sure she wasn't a threat to anyone around her. Also, he was determined to try to find out what kind of psychic ability Miharu had.

He had seen something like this once before. However, _she _**should be** as good as dead by now. Miharu couldn't possibly contain any relationship to _her_. And if she did, that would explain Shuichi's natural disgust with the girl. After all, like Miharu, that woman was his natural enemy.

Shuichi's calculating stare grew cold as he inspected Miharu from afar. Sure, Miharu did not share any resemblance to the woman, but the underlining hatred he felt whenever he was in her presence was still adamant—just like it had been years before in the demon world when he lived as Youko. The feeling was like two magnets forced together by their like poles- they were never meant to touch. He did not know what compelled him to form this hatred, nor could he fathom its reason for surfacing at that moment when he was around Miharu. What he did know was that, if Miharu was related to her, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her in order to protect those around him. But he couldn't ignore the fact that part of him, the more human part of him, hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Once Miharu reached the door, she quietly closed it before turning back to Yusuke. "Now, would you two like to tell me what the hell that thing was that attacked me back there? And don't give me that 'It Was a Very Large Guy in a Costume' crap either, because if that was a mask on that monster, he must have used a hell of a lot of super glue!"

"Hey, stumpy, no need to get your balls in a knot," Yusuke held his hand up complacently before him, "I think you should calm down and make your guests here feel a little more at home before you go demanding explanations left and right."

"Oh I am sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" Miharu began panting heavily in anger as she continued, "I was just attacked by a nine foot crimson hulk and then wake up, four days later, to see strangers in my home, but may I interest you in a drink?"

Yusuke stealthily backed up against the doorframe as Miharu walked towards him with each step. "Okay, point taken. I can do without the sarcasm, you know?"

Miharu shivered when Shuichi gently clasped his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to hold her back. Goosebumps gave way across her sickly pale skin as her legs started to buckle beneath her. Shuichi inspected her curiously, as his hold around her shoulder loosened. _Perhaps it only occurs with skin-to-skin contact, _Shuichi concluded as he reluctantly let go of her shoulder. Sure enough, there was no damage done to his skin.

Miharu rubbed her aching limbs as she tried to stop her violently shaking legs. She started slowly sinking to the floor, due to her muscle weakness, only to be held sturdy by Yusuke. It was then that Shuichi saw something he had failed to see four days ago—an electric blue aura surrounding her. It was weak, but enough to engulf her entire body.

Shuichi let out a ragged gasp as her spiritual energy seemed to be _moving_. While Yusuke was helping her up, with his hands clutching hers, the blue aura traveled up Yusuke's hands and seemed like it was attempting to encase Yusuke, but could not. _Maybe it only creates a reaction against demonic energy. _Shuichi frowned. That would explain why Yusuke wasn't getting hurt.

His eyes grew wide as the energy then passed Yusuke and traveled along the floor, heading towards _him_. However, it could not reach more than two feet from her body before her energy simply retreated back into her body and vanished. Shuichi knew, at the moment, that Miharu could not control her ability. He would have to discuss his findings with Botan or even Koenma.

"Hey, don't faint on me again," Yusuke fearfully yelled as he effortlessly pulled her up from the ground. "You okay, kid?"

Miharu weakly nodded as she stumbled, ever so often. She took in a deep breath as the weakness faded, and she was once again able to stand up on her own. She held onto the bookshelf by the door, just in case.

"I'm fine," She turned towards Shuichi, "Well, pretty-boy, are you two going to tell me or not?"

"Koenma won't be pleased," Shuichi started, turning towards Yusuke who scratched his head in thought.

"And Botan will be all over our asses too," Yusuke put in. _And I really don't need another lecture from her, _Yusuke grimaced.

"However, I think she deserves to know," Shuichi interjected, turning towards Miharu who was not-so-patiently waiting," She should know what he was at least. No more than that. Whether she chooses to believe us or not is her own decision."

There was a reason why he wanted her to know. It was pointless to keep the knowledge of other worlds hidden from her when she had a psychic ability she _couldn't control_. It was also to challenge himself. He was determined to find out, not only what her abilities were, but why he felt the need to be on the defensive constantly with this woman. Something about her just wasn't right. Something about her made his skin crawl. It irritated him beyond comprehension.

"Besides," Shuichi continued, as his expression darkened, "Etsuko isn't one to give in so easily even if we do keep the truth from her. There is no convincing her otherwise, Yusuke."

"Okay, okay," Yusuke threw his hands up in defeat, "Care to do the honors?"

"Very well," Shuichi sighed in disdain as he gestured towards the bed, "You may need to sit down for this."

Miharu did as she was bid wobbling over to the bedside. She plopped herself tiredly on the bed and fiddled with the hem of her skirt out of nervousness. She listened expectantly to Shuichi, who kept a cautious distance from her before he continued, "I understand that you must be startled from this week's…_questionable_ events," Shuichi paused when Miharu interrupted.

"Like _hell_ I am," Miharu snorted in disgust.

She fell silent when she caught Shuichi's sharp glare, indicating that he didn't take too kindly to people interrupting him.

"Sorry," she murmured, "continue."

"Yes, well, not everything is as it seems, Miharu-san. Please, tell me, do you believe in a life beyond this one?" Shuichi slowly walked towards her, taking a seat in the purple cushioned chair by the bed.

"Please, I stuck my bible where the sun doesn't shine years ago." Miharu looked up suspiciously, "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what you are about to tell me?"

"Just listen," Yusuke let out an irate growl, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Shuichi situated his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together before continuing, "You see, Etsuko-san. Initially, there are three planes of existence: the Makai, the Reikai, and the Ningenkai- the one in which we inhabit- the human world. Gouki, the man that attacked you, was from the Makai – the demon world," Shuichi paused briefly in order to take in Miharu's reaction.

Miharu's brow furrowed in thought as she tried to process what she was being told. "So what you are telling me is that this Gouki is a _demon_?" Miharu questioned urgently.

Shuichi nodded briefly in confirmation. "He was a Kyūkonki, or spirit-devouring demon, to be exact. He was involved in a prison break and, after acquiring certain objects from the Reikai, he escaped, along with others in which I will refrain from naming, to the human world. His preferences for souls were small children, but he made an exception occasionally- like your brother Ichiru. Luckily, Ichiru doesn't remember anything before his soul was taken."

"Wait, wait," Miharu sat flabbergasted as she held her hands up comically in front of her, "You said he _was _a Kyūkonki. Does that mean he is dead?"

"Yep, dead as a door nail," Yusuke stated haughtily, "I killed him and freed your brother's soul. I _forcibly_ work for spirit world as a Reikai Tantei- a spirit detective. I am assigned to handle this stuff."

An unsettling silence engulfed the room for a few moments.

Miharu cleared her throat and stood up lazily to stretch. "Congratulations. You just managed to make me a more open-minded person and a more judgmental person at the exact same time," Miharu replied in monotone as she sat up and left the room in order to keep the last bit of sanity she had.

She yawned idly as she walked down the porcelain staircase. "I'm hungry."

Yusuke gaped in disbelief. "You were just told about demons and all you can think about is food?"

"I am just a normal, simple girl with normal, simple needs," Miharu nonchalantly replied, halting when she spotted a blue haired girl inspecting a picture frame with Ichiru by her side.

Botan rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she examined the picture on the mahogany television stand. She squinted in perplexity when she spotted the couple hugging a ten-year-old Miharu and an eight-year-old Ichiru. The man was broad shouldered, tall, well built, and dressed in the formal attire of a businessman. He had narrow, aristocratic grey eyes, darkly tanned skin, choppy slicked back chestnut brown hair, and a scruffy beard dominating his handsome features. Botan could surely tell that Ichiru and Miharu were this man's children. However, Botan could not pin point the relationship of the middle-aged woman in the picture.

By the man's side was a woman that held no resemblance to the children except for their differences from traditional Japanese characteristics. She had a small, petite frame, large owl-like blue eyes, pale skin, and long blonde hair grazing her foreign features. The woman looked European more than anything, but for some reason she seemed oddly familiar. They both did. Botan grunted in frustration, _where have I seen their faces before?_

She was called out of her thoughts when she heard Ichiru's informative voice, "That's our dad. He is the new owner of a private corporation. He is away on a business trip like always, but he should be coming home this afternoon. The woman next to him is our mom. She was the one who originally created the company that my dad now owns. She used to be the one to run the company, but that was until-," Ichiru was cut off by a rough hand clasping onto his shoulder.

Botan looked up to see the piercing glare of Miharu standing protectively in front of Ichiru. The scowl on her face receded into a tight line, "Ichiru, it's not their place to know anything about our family or what they do," She scolded harshly, "Is that understood?"

Ichiru nodded meekly in agreement, as he went off into the kitchen, leaving the teenagers in an uncomfortable moment of silence. Determined to change the subject, Botan gleefully acknowledge Miharu's presence, "Well, it's nice to see that you are alright. When Yusuke and I found you out in the forest with Gouki you looked pretty roughed up."

Miharu groaned in disapproval, "Don't tell me you are in on this demon prank too?"

Botan's aura grew dark as she looked over at Yusuke and wailed in disbelief, "_Demon prank_?! You told her?! Koenma is going to kill us!"

"Look, it's not like I had a choice, okay?!" Yusuke yelled back, causing Botan to shrink slightly, "Besides, I think the first thought that would have gone through her mind when she woke up was, 'what the hell was that monster that attacked me?"

"Actually," Miharu pointed out apathetically, "the first thought that went through my mind when I woke up was, 'please, tell me no one made out with me."

Yusuke seemed taken aback by the accusation. He huffed in irritation as he pointed a dainty finger at her relatively flat chest, "No offense, girly, but I like my women with something on them. You have the body of a wooden plank."

Ichiru reentered the room and broke out in laughter when he spotted how Miharu blushed a dark crimson red. She wasn't blushing because Yusuke was touching her chest, but she was blushing out of red, hot, boiling anger. Shuichi bit his thumb in order to stifle a laugh at Miharu's speechlessness. He was actually amazed to see another expression on her face. In school, all she ever had was a blank, robotic mask. _So this is the real Etsuko, Miharu?_

Botan was the first to retort, "Yusuke!"

"What? I want her to know that we are on a strict _Hero and Damsel in Distress _basis," Yusuke yelled defensively.

Miharu grunted in annoyance as she slapped Yusuke's fingers away from her chest and pointed to his pants.

"Well, no offense to you, douche bag, but I like my men with a pair," Miharu icily responded.

Yusuke quirked a smirk before he patted Miharu on the shoulder. "I just met you and I already don't like you," Yusuke playfully teased.

"Yusuke may be insolent, rude, stupid, and a complete scoundrel, but he would never violate any girl aside from Keiko," Botan intruded while ignoring Yusuke's confident, 'That's right! Wait, what?'

"Well, I'll be damned. You must be a real gentleman, Yusuke. I bet you also take the dishes out of the sink before you decide to _pee_ in it," Miharu boldly remarked.

She opened the door and gestured the group out. Inwardly, she just wanted them to leave. She was starting to feel strangely weak again.

Shuichi, sensing her discomfort and knowing he was the reason behind it, was the first to retreat out the door and into the front yard. Botan reluctantly followed suit. She was there long enough to gather as much information as she needed about Miharu. Yusuke, getting the signal from Botan that they should leave, viciously shoved his hands in his pockets and stumbled out the door. Much to the others amazement, Yusuke decided to keep his mouth shut. This girl reminded him of Keiko at times- he couldn't win. He retreated down the walkway muttering insults under his breath.

Before Miharu closed the door, she bit her lip while contemplating over what she was about to do next. She wasn't particularly close to Shuichi. In fact, after a tragic incident that happened when she was younger, she swore that she hated him. However, she couldn't ignore the fact that she felt guilty. Ever since they were younger, she had always been cold to him- especially when he tried to kindly converse with her. She never realized how kind he could really be even if it was forced.

It was then that something dawned on Miharu. She was indebted to him as well as that idiot they called Yusuke. She straightened out against the door frame and took in a deep breath. _What the hell am I thinking? Oh well, it wouldn't hurt, would it?_

She nodded reassuringly to herself before she called out, "Minamino."

Shuichi halted in his walk. He was shocked that she didn't use her usual pretty-boy remark. One hand of his unconsciously dug into his right pocket as he fiddled with the white cloth inside. He was tempted to keep walking and ignore her demanding voice, but he couldn't. He then finally turned to face his sworn enemy. "Yes, Etsuko-san?"

She cursed under her breath as her face muscles unconsciously formed a small, pleasing smile. "Thank you for bringing Ichiru home," She gratefully answered, leaving the whole group in an awkward silence.

Yusuke was the first to break the silence with his heated outburst, "What the hell!? **I **saved your sorry ass and you thank **him**!"

"My attitude stems from how others treat me, which is why pretty-boy here gets special treatment," Miharu deadpanned, "See you at school tomorrow, Minamino." And with that, she shut the door.

"Why that ungrateful little-," Yusuke clutched his hands together tightly, pretending that the girl's neck was in-between them.

Shuichi let out a soft chuckle as he placed a reassuring hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Don't fret, Yusuke. I'm sure she is really nice once you get to know her."

Yusuke dusted Shuichi's hand off his shoulder as they stumbled down the road. He scoffed, "Riiight. I think that is code for 'she's a b*tch, but you'll get used to her."

"Precisely," Shuichi pointed out.

"You know, Kurama, your girlfriend is completely psychotic."

"Yusuke, I can assure you she isn't my-"

"Yeah, yeah, quit swimming in denial, Kurama. You just might drown."

Shuichi sighed dolefully at his acquaintance, "I can't win with you, can I?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**This chapter was difficult for me. I was trying to get around the show without changing the plot- so instead I changed some of the encounters. I hope no one minds.**

**Anyway, keep the reviews coming! It makes me want to continue this story. I hope I haven't lost any of you readers just yet.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Life, you know? Sorry to say that I lied about part of the preview and it got moved over to the next chapter. I misjudged the pacing of this story so I had to go back and redo this entire chapter as well as re-plan this story. Anyway, on to the next one.**

Preview-

Welcome to the Chocolate Factory

"**You're an anti- social pathetic human, aren't you?"**

"**I'm not anti- social. I'm selectively social and you just managed to piss me off."**

"**If one more idiotic word escapes from those putrid lips of yours, I will kill you human."**

"**Give me one good reason why I should listen to a psychopath umpa- lumpa with an over inflated ego?"**

"I would like to know what you even see in my sister, Shuichi. She has the sex appeal of a park bench."

"I dunno about that kid, park benches get a lot of ass…"

"Yusuke, was that really necessary?"


	3. Welcome to the Chocolate Factory

**A/N: **Once again, I am sorry for the long wait. To make up for my slacking, here are the chapters that I hope you will be satisfied with. If not, I am terribly sorry. Normally, this author's note contains special thanks for reviews, but I didn't give any of you time to review chapter two so those names shall be written on chapter four instead. Keep the reviews coming! I am back in the writing mode and I hope to get this story update soon!

Special thanks to** pourquoibella** for beta reading.

**~...~**

**Off the Wall **

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Chocolate Factory **

A shadow reflected off of the light teal colored walls of the Etsuko residence. The small creak of the ash wood screeched beneath the stranger's heavy footsteps as he walked slowly up the staircase. His small, shaky hands secured themselves tightly around the door knob, pushing the door open softly. His gaze narrowed in on the body curled up tightly under the bed spread.

A mischievous smirk grazed the stranger's lips as he loomed over Miharu's sleeping figure. He bent down over her lush form and pressed his lips to her ear softly. His gentle, raspy voice yelled loudly, "Miharu-chan, wake up!"

Miharu squirmed violently in her bed. Her long pale legs flew over her head as she fell onto the floor. "Wah!" She screamed in fear.

After being told that there was such a thing as demons the day before, it was only natural for Miharu to be on the defensive. Even though she still refused to believe it, she thought it was important to keep her eyes peeled just in case.

She tried to hastily disentangle herself from the evil bed sheets wrapped so tightly around her that it felt like it was air sealed. She hysterically clawed at sheets encasing her and even tried to bite her way to freedom. She didn't succeed.

She let out a ghostly groan as she fell to the floor in defeat. Miharu felt a vein pop out from her forehead as the stranger by her side snorted heavily in laughter. He shut his citrine eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around his stomach while Miharu grew irritated with each passing moment.

"Hikaru, I swear, when I get out of this I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass you are going to _taste_ it!" Miharu fumed, trying once again to rip herself free.

The aforementioned 'Hikaru' wiped a gleeful tear from his eye as he knelt down to Miharu's side. He tilted his head curiously. "Now, now, Haru-chan, that's no way to talk to the only person who can help you out of your little predicament," Hikaru scolded.

"Ite! Ite! "Houtteoite, _leave me alone_!" Hikaru snarled, trying to free his spiky auburn locks from Miharu's iron grip, "Okay, okay! I'll help you out!"

Miharu reluctantly let go of his tangled mane as Hikaru scrambled to her side. He grabbed the edge of the bed sheets and rolled Miharu on the floor to freedom – much like a ball rolling off a blanket. Once she was home free, she bolted to her bed and snuggled against her large, fluffy comforter.

"Geez, someone's happy meal was a few fries short," Hikaru mumbled under his breath, pulling back the enormous comforter and sliding in bed by Miharu's side.

Natsume, Hikaru had grievously been bestowed the tedious responsibility of becoming Miharu's companion since their birth. Hikaru's father, Natsume Kaede, was also the owner of a private corporation that had specific negotiations with Etsuko Shintarou's business. By chance, they both happened to have a child of the opposite gender born roughly around the same time. In order to ensure trade between these two corporations, both Miharu's father, Shintarou, and Hikaru's father, Kaede, came to the agreement that once their children reach the proper age they will become engaged. Both children are very aware of this arrangement, but they both disapprove of it and refuse to acknowledge it. This would explain Hikaru's flirtatious nature with many different women.

Hikaru's family is a little less humble than Miharu's. He is not ashamed to display his wealth and he often uses it to his advantage. He even goes as far as to bribe anyone he can in order to get what he wants. Hikaru is very confident in his looks – especially since he is labeled the second most handsome guy behind Shuichi. However, unlike Shuichi, Hikaru often uses these looks to his advantage as well. He is very straightforward, sarcastic, ambitious, friendly, flirty, and likes to change girlfriends as much as he changes his underwear.

Hikaru shares many characteristics with Miharu. However, he isn't as reserved as her. Miharu often hates being in his presence because she likes being alone and he attracts hordes of women. This gets on Hikaru's nerves sometimes too – especially when he senses Miharu's discomfort. Although Hikaru tries to continuously convince himself that Miharu is nothing more than a friend, he can't deny the fact that he has a soft spot for her. In Miharu and Hikaru's eyes there are only three categories of people: them, family, and everyone else.

Miharu froze on the spot when Hikaru's fingers entangled themselves in her hair as he lay beside her.

"How did you sleep, my sloth-like friend?" Hikaru playfully teased, tugging sharply on her curly, frizzy locks.

"Ita!" Miharu cried out in pain.

She turned sluggishly towards Hikaru and effortlessly kicked him off of the bed, causing him to fall onto the floor with a loud plop.

"I just had a dream about sparkling vampires and shirtless werewolves," Miharu plopped down on the bed dramatically.

"Sounds awful," Hikaru laughed out loud. He rested his chin against the bed, with narrow citrine eyes widened in amusement.

"Not really," Miharu perked up merrily, "Half way through my dream Mr. Rogers barged into the room singing _It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood _while killing the vampires and werewolves with a left footed shoe toss. That was pretty cool."

"Haru-chan," Hikaru intruded, "are you taking some drugs that you aren't telling me about?"

"Ite!" Hikaru screamed when a T.V. remote hit the side of his head, "Can you be anymore violent!?"

"That's what you get for being a creeper. How the hell did you get into my house anyway!?" Miharu seethed as she balled up her fist and struck his temple again.

"Well, that's a funny story now that you mention it-," Hikaru laughed nervously, backing up against the wall as Miharu's shadow loomed over him.

Anger ignited in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles threateningly. "You wooed the maid again, didn't you?"

"I can't help it. I'm fabulous," Hikaru innocently shrugged, "Anyway, I am glad that you got some good night sleep because you are going to need all the energy you can get."

He dusted off his messily buttoned uniform and walked over to Miharu, taking each of her hands in his.

Miharu eyed him skeptically. "Why do you say that?"

The edge of Hikaru's lips lifted up into a half smile as he leaned in towards Miharu's ear. He whispered gently, "Because you are thirty minutes late."

_Dear person who had the brilliant idea to start school so early in the morning,_

_ f*ck you. _

_Sincerely, _

_The World_

* * *

_Is it too late to ask that demon to eat me? _

Miharu slumped her posture slightly until she looked like a hunched over caveman. Her footsteps, that once contained a slight bounce in each step, now tiredly dragged themselves across the rough cement pavement. It suddenly dawned on her. She was on her way to hell – also formally known as school.

School was the top on her list of 'Things that are evil and must be destroyed.' It wasn't because Miharu hated learning. In fact, Miharu loved learning new things- especially in her literature course. Books, preferably old English, delighted Miharu.

It was just people, tests, homework, classrooms, gum scraps under the desks, number two pencils, college-ruled paper, school lunch, crowded hallways, the little fly on the wall, air that the students breathed, and any other aspect of school that Miharu couldn't stand.

She let out a ghostly groan as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the scolding she would no doubt receive from every single one of her teachers. On the bright side, she would sleep well because she failed to get much sleep the previous night before.

However, right now, Miharu was in a bit of a situation.

Miharu deadpanned, "This is your fault we are going to be late. 'This is a short cut,' my ass. I don't even know where we are anymore. You're completely worthless, you know that right?"

Hikaru had insisted on taking a short cut so they could arrive to school in time. Thanks to his horrible sense of direction, Miharu and Hikaru were now left wandering the streets of some unknown place on their own.

Hikaru straightened up defensively. "Hey, that's not true. I am not completely worthless. After all, I can be used as a bad example."

"Then I stand corrected. You're only partially worthless," Miharu replied in monotone.

"What's your rush to be in school anyway?" Hikaru jogged slightly in order to catch up to Miharu's side.

"I just want to go to school, ruin my teacher's lives, and make my escape without leaving a trace of evidence," Miharu said dully, turning around the corner.

"You do realize we have a test today, remember?" Hikaru side glanced at Miharu. "Sakata- sensei said it was going to be easy."

Miharu scoffed lightly, "Of course she says it's easy! She already knows all the answers."

"Good point," Hikaru said thoughtfully.

He tapped his finger lightly against his chin; _I wonder what's bothering her. I mean, she seems pretty happy, but it almost seems like it's forced. _

Hikaru bit the inside of his lip as he searched ponderously through his mind for a reason as to what might be bothering Miharu. Nothing came to mind.

His shoulders deflated in disappointment as he stared at the girl walking briskly ahead of him. He increased his pace, snaked his arm under hers, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Much to his dismay, Miharu's robotic expression didn't falter. She just stared aimlessly at his hand for a few moments and then continued walking. Just as Hikaru was about to open his mouth to retort, another voice intruded.

"Whoa, Miharu, I didn't expect to see you here. Let me guess, you couldn't resist me, could you?"

Miharu unconsciously felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she slowly turned around. "Don't flatter yourself, Yusuke. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew I wanted to spend the next couple of years of my miserable life avoiding you."

Yusuke laughed whole heartedly. He raised his hand up to wave and walked coolly over to Miharu. He slung his arm over her shoulders and cockily replied, "Well, well, well, aren't you in a good mood today. What did you do? Did you run over a small child or something?"

"I tried," Miharu witty retorted.

It had only been a day since she had properly been introduced to Yusuke, and she had to admit that she liked the guy. It was still difficult for Miharu to process the events that had been happening to her lately. She had been saved from a flesh eating demon, and now suddenly her whole life was changing.

Miharu was well aware of Yusuke's reputation. She had often heard stories about The Great Urameshi, but Yusuke was a pretty decent guy. He wasn't anything like she had imagined. He was a little rough around the edges, an ass hat, and freakishly loud, but he was decent.

"Someone had a nice hot cup of b*tch today." Yusuke slung his arms behind his head, smirking victoriously.

"Actually, I like it cold and black – just like my heart." Miharu looked as if she was about to laugh.

The small smile on her face grew wider as her shoulders shook. Yusuke blinked in bewilderment when Miharu bellowed in laughter. _Well, what do you know? I got the mask to crack in just a few minutes. Beat that, fox-boy. _

"If you smile anymore Miharu, you're going to rip a whole in space. Stop smiling, it doesn't suit you, and I don't think I am ready to die just yet. I haven't beaten up all the people I wanted to yet," Yusuke tapped Miharu's back, causing Miharu to clamp her hands over her mouth.

Her face flushed red from embarrassment. _Leave it to Yusuke to screw me over._

Hikaru's eyes narrowed at the sight of Yusuke and Miharu chatting. The feeling snaking around inside him wasn't good at all. Just looking at Miharu smile while she was talking to Yusuke – a real, genuine smile – annoyed him beyond comprehension.

Hikaru leaned against the wall in defeat as the two conversed like they were the only two people in the world that existed. It felt strange to Hikaru that Miharu had other friends besides him. Ever since they started school, Hikaru had been her only friend. He always was. He knew someday that Miharu would make a new friend, but he had hoped it wouldn't have happened this soon.

He pushed himself off the wall and cleared his throat, "Ahem, is this a friend of yours, Haru-chan?"

Miharu's smile faltered when she noticed how serious Hikaru looked. He looked like he was silently plotting a murder. Miharu stirred uncomfortably as Yusuke and Hikaru stared silently at each other.

Sensing the tension in the atmosphere, Yusuke broke the silence. "I think if she ever considered me a friend, the world would explode."

Miharu nodded in agreement. She pointed to Yusuke. "This is Urameshi, Yusuke," She smiled. "It rhymes with 'obnoxious pain in the ass'."

"A pleasure," Hikaru nodded dismissively. "I'm Natsume, Hikaru. If you will excuse us, we should be going."

Without letting them say their goodbyes, Hikaru took Miharu by the wrist and led them down the street.

Yusuke scowled. "Hey, Miharu, don't go getting eaten again. I might need you to be my meat shield one day!"

"Duly noted," Miharu's smile vanished when she caught sight of a girl glaring daggers at her. _I have a feeling I just made Yusuke's life worse. How wonderful. _

Yusuke froze on the spot at the silhouette down the street. Her hands were dominantly situated on her hips. Her foot tapped impatiently against the ground. "Is she a friend of yours, Yusuke?"

"Well, I wouldn't consider her a friend," Yusuke laughed nervously as he held his hands up complacently in front of him.

"Oh, really? I suppose I was just imagining you two acting like the only boy and girl left on the planet," Keiko huffed, walking past Yusuke.

"Wait, Keiko, it isn't like that! Let me explain!" Yusuke stammered, running after her.

"Keiko!"

* * *

Boys are idiots.

Of that, Miharu was certain.

After continuously pestering Hikaru that maybe they should stop and ask directions, Miharu was successful. It took them nearly twenty minutes to find their way back onto a familiar street. They progressively argued every step of the way until they reached the brick wall secluding their school.

Miharu stared at the inescapable hell disapprovingly. She threw her hands up in exasperation and made an inelegant noise; after a moment Hikaru realized that Miharu was trying not to scream, and was hardly succeeding.

Miharu threw her fists to her sides and took one wobbly step through the entrance of the gate. "I feel like I am passing the point of no return."

Hikaru jovially chuckled, pushing Miharu roughly through the gate. "Hurry up, Haru-chan. I got ladies to impress."

"Not every single girl wants you, Hikaru," Miharu innocently pointed out.

"While that may be true," Hikaru shrugged absentmindedly, "you have to admit that a majority of the girls do. Now excuse me, Haru-chan, those girls by the gate are winking at me – with both eyes!"

"It's called _blinking_, Hikaru!" Miharu yelled futilely, standing on her tippy-toes.

She rested on the balls of her feet and ran her skillful fingers through her tangled, sandy brown mane. Miharu disinterestedly watched as the girls flaunted over Hikaru's looks. She puffed out her cheeks indignantly and fixed her bag that was slipping off her weak shoulders.

Miharu felt someone's gaze burn into her back. She turned around and stared blankly at a cheerful Shuichi. _Great, it's him. _

"You look lively today, Etsuko-san," His mildly non-masculine voice called out.

"Why do men feel like they have single handedly solved world hunger when they compliment a girl?" Miharu's raspy voice spat harshly as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Good morning, _Perv-ichi_. Don't you have to be a pain on someone else's backside today?"

"I think I prefer my old nickname, thank you," Shuichi despondently said, ignoring her last comment.

Miharu responded evenly, "Minamino, if you wanted to continue staring at me from afar like I'm some sort of juicy appetizer, I could just take a picture for you. I'll even pose nude, if you'd like. Hell, you can even frame it and put it on your dresser."

Both their faces were so expressionless that anyone around them wouldn't have been able to tell if they were joking or not.

It was surprising for Shuichi.

He had been caught in the act.

The moment that Miharu had stepped through that gate, Shuichi had watched her every move. He was being more cautious than usual. Most of it was due to the fact that if Miharu were to go blabbing off to the world about demons, it would be nothing but trouble for him and Yusuke. Shuichi was relieved to find out that Miharu wasn't acting hysterical.

Shuichi pleasantly smiled. "If I didn't know any better, Etsuko-san, I'd say that you were attracted to me."

"Horrible things like that only happen in my nightmares, Minamino," Miharu returned the playful remark, jumping in fear when a light hand touched her shoulder.

"Well, Miharu, who is your pretty friend," Hikaru smiled cheekily, popping out of nowhere.

"Hikaru, he's-,"

Hikaru effortlessly shoved Miharu away and held out his hand for a traditional western handshake. "Hello there Beautiful, my name is what you'll be screaming tonight – Ite!"

Hikaru shot up to his feet, gaping in disbelief at the new bruise forming on his forehead. Shuichi blinked owlishly, with his lips receding into a tight line. He lifted up a finger to protest. "Miharu-san, perhaps that is not wise -,"

Shuichi's finger deflated when Miharu slammed her foot shamelessly against Hikaru's torso. At least she was thoughtful enough to listen to Hikaru's pleas for her not to hit his precious face. Shuichi tilted his head in curiousity when Miharu grabbed Hikaru by his collar and snarled, "This is Minamino, Hika-kun, and as shocking as it may seem, he is a boy!"

"Oh," Hikaru sniffled, his features saddening much like a lost puppy.

He removed Miharu's grip on his collar and straightened out his mangled uniform. He held his head high and quietly whispered, "Excuse me while I go punch a wall in order to feel manly again."

Shuichi and Miharu watched Hikaru wistfully walk off towards the direction of the gate.

After a few moments, Shuichi cleared his throat, opened the door to the school, and politely gestured Miharu in. Miharu nodded a brief thank you and walked past Shuichi.

The smile on his face noticeably vanished when Miharu past him. The far off look in his eyes remained present. That feeling inside him was returning again – hatred. His demon senses heightened whenever he was in her presence. It was almost like he was expecting her to turn around and attack him.

Shuichi shook the feeling off when he noticed Miharu waiting, not so patiently, for him to catch up.

"I still have a lot to ask you, Minamino," Miharu whispered, looking straight down the hallway.

"Then we must reserve that for a later date," Shuichi emotionlessly responded.

"You're lying." Miharu pursed her lips together and glared at Shuichi.

Shuichi's blank expression darkened. "Yes," He shamelessly admitted. "There is an indestructible barrier between what you _should _know and what you _need_ to know, Etsuko-san."

Miharu relentlessly frowned. "I suppose you think the questions I am going to ask are things that I don't _need _to know."

"Correct," was his short reply.

"So, what do I do now?" Miharu timidly questioned. "Do I just pretend like that man never attacked me and go on with my life?"

"That is the plan." Shuichi briefly glanced to the side. His eyes were empty of any emotion.

"I guess that also means you're going to stalk me the rest of my life to make sure I don't spill the news about demons – if there really is such a thing as demons." Shuichi briefly stopped at Miharu's accusation.

"Actually, I don't intend to be any trouble to you anymore, Etsuko-san." Shuichi matched his pace to Miharu's sluggish steps. "To be perfectly honest, after today, I plan to never speak to you again."

"It must be my lucky day then," Miharu replied flatly.

The loud, screechy bell echoed off of the solitary white walls of the school as the hallways flooded with students. Miharu pushed past the suffocating crowds to the door of her first period. As she reached her destination, she noticed all the students from her class surrounding the bulletin board outside of the door. She dived into the crowd and pushed her way to the front of the line.

Miharu looked up at the names posted on the sheets of paper and felt dread consume every fiber of her being. Much to her dismay, it was the assigned groups for a science project.

Miharu hated working in groups. Even though she never made an effort to do her part, she still didn't like hearing her group members complain about it. Unfortunately, Sakata-sensei loved ruining Miharu's life.

There in bold ink, right beside Miharu's name, was Minamino Shuichi and Natsume Hikaru.

"It appears that we are doing a science project together, Etsuko- san," Shuichi calmly walked up to Miharu's side, smiling innocently when Miharu received nasty glares from the other girls in the classroom.

"I get it now," Miharu sarcastically commented, "God is out to kill me. I didn't know his preference for deaths were slow and painful."

Miharu stopped suddenly when something dawned on her. She turned to Shuichi and thoughtfully asked, "I guess this means that you can stalk me for a little while longer, Minamino."

"Just until we complete this project," Shuichi playfully added.

"Correction," Miharu stabbed her puny finger against Shuichi's chest, "_you_ are completing this project. I am just a by-stander."

Miharu twirled on the balls of her feet and walked into the classroom. Before she could fully enter the classroom, Shuichi gently tugged on her sleeve. "Well, I can't do this all on my own. It is a group project after all. I believe the definition of a group is an assemblage of people or things that are located close together or that are classified together."

Miharu tilted her head and curtly asked, "Can't you just snap your fingers, work your nerdy magic, and pull a science project from up your sleeve?"

Shuichi chuckled softly. "If only it were that simple."

"Oh, come on, Haru-chan," Hikaru popped up behind Miharu and slung both his arms around her neck. "Can you try _not_ half-assing an assignment for once?"

Angered and horrified screams escaped the lips of both Shuichi and Hikaru's fan girls when they saw the two god-like men casually conversing with no-good Etsuko, Miharu.

Noticing the tension in the air, Hikaru smiled wickedly, wrapped his arms around Miharu's waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He pouted. "Won't you try to do well in school for once, Haru-chan? Do it for me."

"Screw you, Hikaru." Miharu elbowed Hikaru in the gut. Shuichi nervously chuckled as Miharu grumpily fixed her wrinkled uniform.

She stomped towards Shuichi and harshly grabbed the group paper, waving in a circle near her backside. "You see this, Hikaru," Miharu wiggled her butt, "Whole ass."

"Etsuko-san, where are you going?" Shuichi asked the girl who was now walking out of the classroom door.

She carelessly replied, "I am going to find a place where I can wash this _nerd_ off me."

Shuichi glared at her retreating figure suspiciously. He cocked a brow when Hikaru appeared by his side.

"No need to stare, Minamino-san." Hikaru began, "She is just a girl after all. Surely, you have seen a girl before."

Shuichi struggled to find the right words as he cupped his chin. "Never one that was so…crude."

"Well, like I said before, she is a girl," Hikaru paused, searching for the right phrase to describe his childhood companion.

"Women will take a sh*t in your heart."

* * *

It's official.

Miharu detested Shuichi.

One: Miharu didn't trust handsome people – except Hikaru.

And two: Minamino Shuichi was, indeed, a slave driver.

"Stupid Perv-ichi, making me carry an entire _library_ home, who the hell does he think he is?" Miharu grumbled distastefully, fixing the mountain of books in her hands that were threatening to fall.

"I swear the universe is turning against me. First, I get attacked by a giant hulk, then I find out that the hulk is actually a demon trying to eat me, then I become acquainted with two idiots, then I go to school and end up being assigned a group project with one of those idiots, and now that idiot is actually making me read for _educational purposes_. Never in my life have I read a book for educational purposes! He's making me go cynical!" Miharu grunted in frustration. "I do have proof that a few screws are loose in my noggin. After all, I started believing in demons. Do you want to know who believes in demons? Crazy people! **I am insane**! Look, I am even talking to books about my problems now!"

Miharu slumped against the pile of books, resting her chin on top one of the covers. _"This day couldn't possibly get any worse." _

She turned the corner and yelped as she collided with another person, "Gwah!"

Miharu's cringed as a few of her books hit her roughly against her head. She opened one eye and let out a solemn sigh when she saw the books sprawled across the side walk. _Okay, **now** this day couldn't possibly get any worse, _Miharu repeated to herself as she dusted herself off.

She used the rough brick fence by her side to lift herself into a seating position. She glumly rubbed her aching sore limbs and then hoisted herself to her feet. She directed her gaze over to the corner where she collided with an unknown person. Much to her amazement, there, on the floor, was that girl from this morning.

She curiously made her way towards the girl, kneeled down, and offered her hand. Her lips twitched mechanically in order to form a smile. She spoke softly, "Need some help?"

The girl cocked a brow in amusement and reluctantly took Miharu's hand. "You're that girl from this morning – the one that Yusuke was with." Her face noticeable reddened from jealously.

Miharu was no model straight off of the runway when it came to beauty, but she wasn't like the monster lurking under your bed either. Miharu's foreign features are what made her noticeable. She had a simplistic beauty to her, but that was enough for Keiko to jump to assumptions.

"The name's Etsuko, Miharu," Miharu gently lifted her off the ground.

"I'm Yukimura, Keiko. Sorry about running into you. I wasn't paying attention." It was the truth.

After walking in when Yusuke was talking to the blue haired girl, they dominated her thoughts for the rest of the day. Inwardly, she knew she was probably just jumping to conclusions, but she wouldn't be able to rest until she heard it from those girls themselves.

Keiko straightened out her posture and timidly questioned, "Is there something I should know about between you and-,"

"No," Was her unyielding reply.

"Huh?" The tension consuming Keiko's muscles loosened in relief.

"I already know what you are going to ask, and the answer is no," Miharu stated astutely. "I don't want your boyfriend. In fact, _no one_ wants your boyfriend. That's why Mr. Big Guns Upstairs paired him with _you_."

Keiko remained speechless. She was called out of her stupor when Miharu placed a reassuring hand her shoulder. She shot Keiko a divine smile and continued talking. "Besides, if I was hunting for a man, I would be wearing a camouflaged outfit, not this monkey suit that looks like I bathed in _Pepto-Bismol_."

Miharu crinkled her nose in disgust as she pinched her skirt by the hems. She was holding onto it as if it contained the black plague. Keiko brought her hand to her lips and started to chortle gleefully. She knelt down and helped Miharu pick up her fallen items.

Miharu bowed respectfully. "Well, I should be going, Yukimura-san. My younger brother will be lost without me if I don't make it home in time. He won't know whether to scratch his food or cook his butt."

She held up her hand for a brief wave and proceeded down the street without another word. _Seriously, this day couldn't **possibly** get any worse._

Just as she was about to disappear around the corner she saw a flash of black zoom past her. Her hair stood on ends. It felt as if a lightning bolt was coursing its way through her body. She hesitantly turned around only to see Keiko fly against the ground. Miharu blanched in fear and dropped her books. With her mouth agape, she ran towards Keiko. "Yukimura-san, are you alright?!"

When she reached Keiko's side, the girl was lying unconscious. As she held out her hand to touch Keiko's own, a flash of static electricity appeared. She hastily pulled back, horror struck, and saw that the place where she had touched was now crimson red in color – much like a rash or minor burn. _What the hell? I was able to touch her before. _

Miharu whimpered guiltily, "Life just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

She froze in cold blood when a sword pressed lightly against her shoulder. His baneful, vindictive voice rang painfully against her ears, "You make it too easy, narcoleptic."

**Wham! **

All Miharu could see was the flashing of lights and a pair of crimson eyes before her world went completely black.

* * *

The world swirled rapidly around Miharu. The muffled sounds of the wind rustling against a nearby window eventually became clear. Miharu's head was throbbing painfully. It felt as if someone had cut open her head and was now poking at her brain. Miharu had experienced headaches before, but she had never had one this severe. Miharu took in a deep breath and then coughed as the dusty air filled her lungs. First, she was able to process the filthy earth that she was covered in, and then she was able to feel the unfamiliarity of a blindfold tied securely to her head.

She tried to move her frail legs, but then realized that she was tied against, what she assumed was, a chair. She blew her bangs, now drenched in sweat, out of her face. "Couldn't you have picked a more, I don't know, _comfortable_ place to hold people hostage? From all the dust around here, I can only assume that I am in a warehouse," Miharu replied in a clipped tone. "Warehouses and unnecessary kidnappings are completely over rated and cliché. I mean, you should have just killed me then and there. If this were a story, killing me would have made things a lot more interesting."

"That can be arranged."

Miharu squeaked when the tip of a blade pinched the tender crook of her neck. "Whoa, don't get your thong in a twist just yet, you creep! Usually, when people kidnap someone, they have a plan to use them."

"The only reason you are here is because I couldn't turn you into a demon." His masculine voice had a hint of disappointment.

Miharu's eyes widened once he mentioned the word 'demon.' She noticeably paled as her heart beat increased. She thought that she was dealing with your average nut job that had intentions to rape her, but this wasn't the case. Whoever this guy was – he sounded lethal.

_Great, he's a sadist. _

"You're not planning to eat me too, are you?" Miharu felt the palms over her hands become wet with sweat. She wiped the sweat that accumulated on her forehead against her shoulder.

He replied flatly, "I'm afraid you are hardly an appealing choice for a meal."

"Well, I am not sure whether I should be relieved or insulted," Miharu fumbled carelessly.

She unconsciously winced when the man placed a hand on her shoulder. He laughed evilly at her reaction. "I forget that you humans are so easily scared. I have to say I am a little disappointed that I couldn't make you join your friend, psychic."

Miharu perked up, puzzled by the comment. "What do you mean psychic?"

"Oh, you don't know?" The man appeared genuinely shocked. "I suppose Kurama didn't want to tell you the entire story, did he?"

_Kurama, _Miharu's brow furrowed in bewilderment, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Miharu shrunk back against the chair when she felt the man's hot breath graze the bridge of her nose. Hiei knowingly replied, "Your so called 'friends' aren't all they are cut out to be, narcoleptic. They don't even think you deserve to know that you have abilities."

Miharu clenched her teeth together. Her anger was overriding her fear. She cockily retorted, "You certainly like the sound of your own voice, huh?"

"You think you are really clever, don't you?" Hiei seethed viciously.

Miharu smiled sheepishly. "I think I'm adorable."

"Humans don't deserve to have abilities. You are all inferior and are made to be walked on," Hiei swung the sword threateningly through the air a few times. "I admit that I found your powers _amusing _at first. You projected the illusion that your psychic abilities were for defense, but after touching your friend here, once she became tainted with demonic energy from the demon sword, I noticed that you use your abilities for something even more pathetic – survival."

"Survival?" Miharu repeated, flabbergasted.

"Your spiritual energy unconsciously _absorbs_ in demonic energy in order to heal your illness – narcolepsy. However, it's only possible through _skin_ contact," Hiei shrugged nonchalantly. "It's quite pathetic, really. You can't use it for offense or defense. It's just to heal your weak body. It's not much use against a demon of my superior strength."

"Why don't you get over here so I can _slap_ that smile off your face and then we will see whose powers are pathetic!?" Miharu struggled violently against the ropes around her legs and hands.

"I can assure you, I am not smiling," Hiei deadpanned as he walked over and yanked the blind fold off roughly.

Miharu's eyes darted spritely around the room, looking past Hiei. "Where is the guy who kidnapped me?"

"I am the one who kidnapped you," Hiei scowled impatiently.

"_You're_ the guy who kidnapped me?" Miharu repeated incredulously, looking like she was about to burst out laughing. "Don't you belong in a chocolate factory, shorty? How sad, I was expecting something more intimidating – like a demon Chuck Norris or something."

"Just wait until your friend arrives, narcoleptic, and then you'll see just how intimidating I can be. Once your spirit detective friend is out of the way, I will be able to raise my demon army – starting off with your friend Keiko," Hiei snarled wickedly, resting the blade against his shoulder.

"Friend? Hm, I'm not sure I know the meaning to that word," Miharu sarcastically remarked. "I'm surprised that _you_ even know what it means, Sadist-san."

Hiei cringed at the nickname. He placidly questioned, "You're an anti- social, pathetic human, aren't you?"

Miharu straightened out in animosity against the chair. She huffed, "I'm not anti- social. I'm selectively social, and you just managed to piss me off."

"If one more idiotic word escapes from those putrid lips of yours, I will kill you, human," Hiei threatened menacingly, shoving the sword against her torso.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to a psychopath umpa- lumpa with an over inflated ego?" Miharu carelessly challenged, puffing out her chest so the sword pressed deeper.

"…" Hiei silently lifted the hilt of the sword, preparing to slam it against her temple.

Before Miharu opened her mouth to retort again, the muscles in her face deceived her. She felt her cheeks drop and her eyes start to slowly droop. The muscles in her body slowly weakened, causing her head to hang loosely on her shoulders. Her knees started to buckle violently and then slowed until they were slightly twitching. Her jaw slowly started to slack forward as every other muscle in her body spontaneously gave out. Hiei's devious chuckle banged mercilessly against her ear drums as every sound around her started to become muffled. Miharu strained to keep her eyes open to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep. Even though Miharu knew she wasn't sleeping, everything around her appeared to be cloudy – much like she was in a dream-like state.

Miharu mumbled something inaudible as she fruitlessly tried to fight her narcolepsy. It sounded like it rhymed with "ducking bass role."

Her thin, chapped lips jerked slightly as her mouth parted open. Her rapid breathing slowly calmed into long, strenuous breaths.

And just like a rough punch to head, she knocked out.

* * *

"Wait, wait, so you are trying to tell me that _Shuichi_ wanted to have his way with _my _sister? And in the process of trying to take advantage of her, she _stabbed _him?" Ichiru inquired, staring thoughtfully at the woman unconscious in the chair.

Shuichi internally face palmed. Just when he parted his lips to protest, Yusuke slapped a firm hand over his mouth. He proudly answered, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. You see, kid; Shuichi here has reached an age where he wants to explore the female body and his preference happens to be girls like your sister."

Ichiru stared disbelievingly at the two boys. He pointed an inquisitive finger toward Hiei and Keiko's limp bodies. "Then, what happened to those two?"

Yusuke stirred uncomfortably. He laughed nervously and slapped Ichiru on the shoulder. "Let's just say they had a **very** good time and won't be waking up for a while."

Ichiru bit his lips as he contemplated the lies he was just told. "Okay," He said decisively, "I would like to know what you see in my sister, Shuichi. She has the sex appeal of a park bench."

"I'm not too sure about that, kid," Yusuke perked up. "Park benches get a lot of ass."

Shuichi momentarily gaped at the spirit detective. "Yusuke, was that really necessary?" He quietly questioned as they both walked over toward Miharu's unconscious figure. "I am really starting to question your potential as a spirit detective."

"Have a little faith in me, fox-boy. He took the bait, didn't he?"

Ichiru had apparently followed Shuichi in an attempt to find his sister. After he waited nearly an entire afternoon for Miharu to get home, he decided to run off looking for her despite his father's protests. As he was searching through every street, he saw a suspiciously looking Shuichi running down the road. Out of curiosity, he followed Shuichi.

Although he did not see the battle, he knew that Yusuke was lying to him. It wasn't that he doubted Shuichi was a pervert or anything. He doubted that anyone could take advantage of his sister. He knew that eventually someone would be able to. When that time comes, he would either shake their hand and congratulate them or run away for his life. He wasn't sure which yet.

Ichiru tucked his suspicions away in the back of his mind and decided to save his questions for later. He glanced towards Botan, who was struggling to bring Keiko to her feet, and ran to her side to offer assistance.

Yusuke bent down in front of Miharu and looked back up at Shuichi. "Do you think if I slap her, she will wake up faster?"

"Yusuke," Shuichi sighed blandly. "Please, refrain from using force." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You're no fun," Yusuke grumbled, jumping slightly in surprise when Miharu let out a noncommittal grunt. "Will you look at that? The Damsel in Distress has finally woken up."

Miharu crinkled her nose and curiously opened one eye. The look of confusion on her face was priceless. She tilted her head in order to see Hiei's limp body behind Yusuke. She then looked up at Yusuke and staggered, "W- what just happened?"

"I fried that demon in the ass – literally," Yusuke cockily responded, kneeling down to untie her legs.

"Hiei was a criminal associated with Gouki," Shuichi broke the silence, earning a look of loathing from Miharu. "Yusuke has been assigned with the task of using any necessary force to obtain three spiritual artifacts that were stolen."

"This could have been useful information more than two days ago," Miharu stated matter-of-factly.

"In my defense, I could have refrained from telling you about either the existence of demons or Yusuke's occupation as a spirit detective," Shuichi boldly pointed out. "Consider it a privilege that you have knowledge of the existence of demons and the like."

"Remind me to get on my knees and thank you when I get out of this," Miharu sarcastically retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway, Miharu?" Yusuke interrogated, throwing the loose rope over his shoulder.

Miharu owlishly blinked. "You mean here as in tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse, or here as in the great, debatable question of our purpose and existence on this planet? Because if you are asking whether this is all some colossal, astronomical coincidence or whether there's a greater almighty force involved in the creation of all living things, well, that's been the question since mankind could think. I mean, if you consider the possibility of -,"

"Geez, forget I asked," Yusuke mumbled under his breath as he untied her wrists, "I liked it better when you didn't talk."

"For your information, I was hanging around your girlfriend at the time he decided to kidnap her. I assume he either kidnapped me because I was simply getting in the way, or he kidnapped me because I am stunningly attractive. I like to think it's because of the latter." Miharu stretched languidly and jogged in place for a few moments. "Your girlfriend is more trouble than she's worth, Yusuke."

Yusuke's face contorted in disgust. "She isn't my -,"

"So, Minamino, what will happen to Sadist-san over there?" Miharu pointed towards Hiei's unconscious figure, cutting Yusuke off from his rant. "I mean, if Yusuke works as a Spirit Detective and his job is to bust these guys, doesn't that mean there is some punishment for the demons he doesn't kill? Does Sadist-san get executed or something?"

"I don't think it will come to that – even with the severity of his crime. He attacked a human after all. He didn't kill one," Botan pondered, reaching Shuichi's side.

Miharu shrugged dismissively and walked towards the exit. "Oh sure, let's just cut the guy, who just tried to destroy all humanity, some slack. That makes perfect sense," Miharu said sarcastically.

She stopped suddenly from shock, noticing something that she didn't notice before. Shuichi was slumped against from crates nearby and was applying pressure to an open wound.

Guilt rained down on Miharu painfully. She knew then that whatever happened here was partly because of her. She looked towards Yusuke and grimaced. His lightly tanned skin was now lined with bruises and scrapes were clearly visible on some of his exposed skin. Miharu knew then that Yusuke and Shuichi weren't telling her the entire story. For some odd reason, it annoyed her.

Miharu stealthily walked up to Shuichi and examined the wound. "Not that I care that you are basically bleeding to death, but what _exactly_ happened here? Sadist-san was going on about world domination, psychics, and some guy named Kurama."

Shuichi's response was vague, "It's a story for another time."

Miharu groaned, "Let me guess. I don't need to know?"

"Precisely."

"And here I was, starting to feel sorry for you," Miharu stabbed his torso, causing Shuichi to wince as the pain enveloped his body. "Isn't there a part where you start taking off your shirt and use it to patch your own wounds?"

Shuichi smiled. "Why, Miharu-san, you certainly surprised me. I wasn't aware that you were that determined to see me naked."

"Now that Hiei is taken care of," Yusuke interrupted, slapping Miharu on the back, "I think I deserve a thank you for saving your ass twice."

"Oh yes, of course, and while we are at it, maybe I could pleadingly ask you to walk me home?" Miharu mocked, "After all, I am just a weak Damsel in Distress and at night is when I become the most vulnerable. I may stumble across an abandoned house or questionable looking alley and get chased by greasy old men trying to kidnap me and rape me. We wouldn't want that now, would we? And after you valiantly come to my rescue for the third time, I will invite you over to my house for dinner as payment – except you won't want dinner as payment because you are a hormonal crazed teenage boy. And as a hormonal crazed teenage boy, your testosterone levels will increase and leave you incapable of controlling your emotions as well as your hidden sexual desires. I should know. After all, I researched it. So in the end, I will invite you to stay over for the night because of the conveniently bad weather forecast. But in reality, I just want the chance to confess my undying love for you because I have been hiding it since I met you only five days before. You will then take advantage of my weakened state and pin me to the bed, where we will make crazy monkey love, and have beautiful, spiritually aware babies," Miharu paused in order to take in a large breath, ignoring the look of incredulity from everyone around her as she sarcastically continued, "So yes, Yusuke, I will proudly thank you for saving my life so we can continue on into the vast world of cliché romance and live happily ever after."

"You know, I don't think I want a thank you anymore," Yusuke squeaked, backing up against the crates.

* * *

Botan had taken charge of Hiei and left to Spirit World. Yusuke then reluctantly picked up Keiko and slung her unconscious form over his shoulder, walking outside of the warehouse. Ichiru was ahead of the group that was walking in silence and was admiring the cloudy night. Miharu slung her arms behind her head and walked peacefully by Yusuke and Shuichi's side.

They turned down the street to a quiet neighborhood. The houses in the neighborhood were large, traditional Japanese homes. It was a shocking twist from the modern housing that Yusuke and Shuichi both lived in.

The yard was large and neatly cut with a small pond located just a few feet away from the porch. The dark oak porch was covered with greenery and flowers. Miharu admired how the trees branches by the house leaned against the old ceramic roof.

She admitted that sometimes she wished her father wasn't such a penny pincher. They could easily have afforded to live in a large mansion, but none of that would be useful to her family. This house was big enough for them and that is all that mattered to Miharu's father. Miharu's father went from rags-to-riches and he didn't think it was healthy to raise children in a wealthy environment.

Ichiru was the first to bolt into the house after saying his goodbyes to Yusuke and Shuichi. Miharu walked up the stone path to her home and smiled lightly at the boys. She turned around and valiantly said, "Before I go, I want to know one thing."

"Well, what is it?" Yusuke spoke first.

"If demons are real, does that mean unicorns are real too?" Miharu laughed heartily and ducked, narrowly missing a flower pot thrown at her head.

"See you later guys," She screamed when Yusuke was about to advance on her and choke her. She ran into the house and slammed the door without a second glance.

"Stupid girl," Yusuke mumbled as the boy turned to walk down the street.

After a moment of silence, Yusuke asked, "Well, _are_ unicorns real?"

Shuichi bit his thumb in order to stifle a laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous."

* * *

**A/N: I know these chapters are a little vague, and I apologize. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I am so sorry for my delay. Remember, I do have other fanfics I need to work on. I will try to get the next two chapters up soon as well. As you can see from the last three chapters, this story is at a very slow pace. So don't be expecting any romance right off the bat because that would be way too rushed. I guess you can consider this an EVENTUAL KuramaxOC so just hold on tight. Now that the mini three demons arc is brought to a close, it is time for some good ol' character development!**

**36 followers! Not bad! Let's aim for 40, huh? I'd like to think that the more follows I get, the more conceited I become, and the more entertaining my writing turns out to be. :P This is my failed attempt at me trying to advertise this story. Haha.**

**Please review, follow, or favorite! **

Preview-

The Brady Bunch

**"Is he dead? He isn't moving. He must be dead!"**

**"I don't know. You want to – Miharu, you can't kick him!"**

**"What? He isn't going to find out."**

_"Miharu-san, was ordering that cupcake really necessary?"_

_"Well, it was the last one."_

_"The teenage-boy behind us seemed really excited about it though."_

_"I know. That's why I ordered it."_

"Are you alright, Etsuko-san?"

"No, Life made me break up with my bed this morning. That jealous whore." 


End file.
